1 Princess with 3 Prince
by Nam Jinna
Summary: cerita klasik tentang kisah cinta segi empat, dengan takdir yang sedikit mempermainkan mereka. apa cinta lebih penting dari persahabatan? dan bisakah yang terluka mendapatkan cinta yang baru? / KyuMin fanfic / GS / chapter 1 update / please don't read and bashing my story if you not like it!


3 Prince with 1 Princess

By : Nam Jinna

.

.

.

Disclaimer : Mereka milik diri mereka dan official pairingnya masing-masing

Rated : T

Main Pairing : KyuMin

Slight pairing : HaeMin, YeMin, YeWook and maybe others

Warning : GS, abal, typo, cerita pasaran

Summary : cerita klasik tentang kisah cinta segi empat, dengan takdir yang sedikit mempermainkan mereka. apa cinta lebih penting dari persahabatan? dan bisakah yang terluka mendapatkan cinta yang baru?

Enjoy~

* * *

Chapter 1

Natal 2001

"Minnie noona, buka kado dari ku dulu", kata seorang namja kecil berumur 6 tahun sambil menggoyang-goyangkan bingkisan berwarna merah muda kehadapan seorang yeoja kecil. Tampan, itulah satu kata yang akan terucap saat melihat anak itu. Dengan rambut sedikit ikal dan berwarna kecoklatan.

"Aish! Tidak bisa, tidak bisa! Minnie noona harus membuka kado dari ku dulu", kali ini seorang namja kecil lain berumur 7 tahun yang berbicara. Seorang namja kecil berwajah polos dan juga tampan, apalagi saat tersenyum. Kedua namja kecil tersebut saling melempar deathglare, yang tentu saja malah membuat mereka terlihat lucu karna mereka tidak pantas melakukannya.

"Kalian ini berisik sekali! Aku mau membuka kado dari Yesung oppa saja", kini sang yeoja cilik yang berbicara. Yeoja cantik dengan rambut hitam halus, pipi bulat berwarna putih dan giginya yang seperti kelinci. Benar-benar imut dan cantik, persis seperti seorang putri. Ia kemudian tersenyum menatap namja kecil yang kini sedang duduk di sofa kecil tersebut, memamerkan gigi kelincinya.

Yesung langsung menatap yeoja tersebut, tersenyum, lalu mengacak-ngacak rambut kedua namja kecil yang duduk di dekat kakinya dan sejak tadi ribut. Kedua bocah tersebut hanya bisa mendengus kesal.

'Lagi-lagi Yesung Hyung', namja kecil berumur 6 tahun itu berucap dalam hati.

'Kenapa selalu Yesung Hyung', kini namja kecil berumur 7 tahun yang berucap di dalam hati.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sungmin. Lee Sungmin nama yeoja cilik itu. Anak Perempuan berumur 7 tahun yang biasa dipanggil Minnie oleh orang tua dan teman-teman dekatnya. Yeoja cantik, dengan kulit halus dan putih seperti susu, dan jangan lupakan bibirnya yang merah dan berbentuk M diatasnya, membuat siapapun ingin menciumnya. Sungmin adalah anak dari pemilik perusahaan terkenal di Korea Selatan.

Namja kecil berambut coklat dan tampan itu adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Ia adalah anak yang jenius, pintar memainkan alat musik, suaranya merdu dan mempunyai orang tua seorang pengusaha besar dan sukses. Hidupnya benar-benar sangat sempurna. Kyuhyun adalah tetangga Sungmin, rumah mereka hanya terpisahkan oleh 2 rumah. Dia adalah orang pertama yang mengklaim bahwa Sungmin itu miliknya dan akan menjadi istrinya kelak. Sungguh berlebihan untuk anak berumur 6 tahun, tapi tidak untuknya.

Dan namja kecil berwajah polos itu adalah Lee Donghae. Kedua orang tuanya merupakan sahabat dari orang tua Sungmin saat masih berada di California. Orang tua Donghae kembali ke Korea, sekitar 2 tahun setelah orang tua Sungmin kembali ke Korea. Dan saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Sungmin, Donghae langsung mengatakan bahwa ia akan menjadi suami Sungmin beberapa tahun lagi, yang tentu saja langsung mendapatkan protes keras dari Kyuhyun. Donghae dan Kyuhyun memang tidak akan pernah bisa akur kalau sudah menyangkut soal Sungmin. Tapi perjuangan mu akan berat anak muda karna ada tuan muda Cho dan tuan muda Kim yang akan menjadi sainganmu.

Terakhir adalah Kim Jongwoon, atau dia biasa menyuruh orang-orang memanggilnya Yesung. Dia yang paling tua diantara Sungmin, Kyuhyun dan Donghae. Umurnya 9 tahun. Orang tua Yesung kini masih ada di Belanda, mengurus perusahaan yang mereka rintis sendiri. Yesung sendiri tinggal bersama neneknya di Korea. Ya biarpun Yesung tinggal dengan neneknya, tapi jangan salah, Kakeknya adalah pemilik perusahaan besar di Korea dan juga merupakan sahabat dari perusahaan keluarga Sungmin dan Kyuhyun. Yesung bertemu dengan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saat neneknya merayakan kepulangan paman Yesung dari Australi. Dan dari sanalah mereka bertiga berkenalan. Yesung selalu mengira bahwa dia lah yang pertama kali bertemu dengan Sungmin, tapi kenyataannya...

Mereka terlihat sangat akrab. Tidak heran banyak yang iri dengan mereka, meskipun umur mereka berbeda dan berada di kelas yang berbeda pula. Ketiga laki-laki itu memang berbeda, kepribadian, sifat, perilaku, tapi mereka juga mempunyai banyak persamaan. Sama-sama mempunyai wajah tampan, sama-sama pewaris perusahaan besar dan mereka juga menyukai yeoja yang sama...

Bagaimana mereka bisa saling mengenal? Tentu saja karna keluarga mereka, dan... Takdir.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**9 tahun kemudian...**

Sungmin, Kyuhyun, Donghae dan Yesung. Sudah berjalan 10 tahun sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu dan memulai apa yang biasa disebut orang-orang dengan pertemanan. Semua sudah berubah. Bentuk tubuh, wajah yang semakin tampan dan cantik, tapi perasaan mereka? Tidak ada yang tau.

Yesung kini sudah kelas 3 di Sapphire High School.

Sungmin, Donghae dan Kyuhyun kini duduk di kelas 1 di Sapphire High School.

Sungmin dan Donghae memang seumuran. Hanya berbeda 9 bulan. Tapi kenapa Donghae memanggil Sungmin dengan sebutan noona? Tentu saja karna namja berwajah polos itu sangat menghormati Sungmin yang lebih tua darinya.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun. Ya namja itu terlalu jenius. Saat Sungmin dan Donghae mengikuti ujian kelulusan, Kyuhyun pun ikut mencoba mengikuti ujian tersebut, dan dia lulus dengan nilai yang lebih baik dari Sungmin dan Donghae.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Sungmin pov-

Sial sial sial! Aku terlambat, padahal ini hari pertama aku menjadi murid sma. Aish itu semua karna bocah maniak game dan bocah ikan yang tidak mau pulang juga padahal sudah aku usir. Dan hasilnya, aku baru tidur jam 11 malam. Ck menyebalkan sekali mereka.

Setelah mandi dan memakai seragamku, aku segera mengambil tas dan berlari ke bawah, menuju halaman rumahku.

"Umma... aku berangkat dulu", aku sedikit berteriak. Tidak sopan memang, tapi aku sudah terlambat.

30 menit perjalanan ku dari rumah menuju sekolah dengan mobil. Tidak aku tidak menyetir sendiri. Umma tidak akan mengijinkan ku, karna 2 tahun yang lalu aku nekat menyetir mobil sendiri dan hasilnya... kalian pasti bisa menebak sendiri hehe saat pulang, mobil bagian kananku sudah penuh dengan garis-garis lecet karna aku terlalu mepet tembok saat menyetir. Tentu saja umma sangat marah.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Selamat pagi tuan putri, buru-buru sekali", seseorang menyapaku, ia juga mengelus rambutku lembut. Aku menoleh, lalu tersenyum kepada namja itu.

"Yesung oppa. Kau juga baru datang?", balasku sambil tersenyum. Memamerkan deretan gigi kelinciku.

"Ya, gara-gara ada 2 siluman yang datang tidak tau waktu kerumahku, akhirnya aku jadi bangun kesiangan"

"Hmm? Siluman?", aku berfikir kemudian melanjutkan berbicara "Ah! Pasti Kyu dan Hae? Aish mereka berdua itu", balasku sambil mendengus kesal, tentu saja mengingat kejadian tadi malam. Benar-benar pengganggu.

"Haha sudahlah ayo masuk, bukankah kau harus mencari kelasmu?", kata Yesung oppa sambil mengelus rambutku lembut.

"Ah iya. Aku duluan oppa", balasku sambil melambaikan tangan ke Yesung oppa.

-Sungmin pov end-

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Yesung pov-

Ting Tong! Ting Tong!

Aish berisik sekali. Aku melirik jam yang kutaruh diatas meja. Jam 11 lewat 15 malam. Siapa pula orang yang berkunjung tengah malam begini? Menggangu sekali.

"Siapa?", kataku sambil melangkah menuju pintu depan.

"Hyung, kenapa lama sekali membuka pintunya"

"Ya! kalian berdua! Apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Tidak lihat sekarang jam berapa huh?", aku memperlihatkan wajah tidak suka kepada dua siluman ini. Siapa lagi kalau buka Kyuhyun dan Donghae. Berkunjung tengah malam, mengganggu tidurku dan langsung masuk kedalam kamarku dengan tidak sopannya. "Kenapa tidak pulang kerumah kalian?", lanjutku.

"Umma akan membunuhku kalau aku pulang jam segini, jadi hari ini kami nginap ya hyung", ucap Donghae yang kini sudah dalam posisi terlentang di atas kasurku dengan mata yang hampir menutup.

Melihat muka polosnya membuatku tidak tega. Berbeda sekali dengan yang satunya.

"Baiklah, sekarang kalian ke kamar tamu sana, jangan tidur dikamarku. Ya! Lee Donghae jangan tidur disini", suruhku sambil menarik-narik tangannya.

Akibat kedua siluman itu, aku terlambat. Tidak benar-benar terlambat, tapi tetap saja aku jadi tidak bisa sarapan di rumah dan harus menunggu jam makan siang agar perutku terisi. Dan lagi, kedua siluman itu sangan susah dibangunkan.

Aku menyetir mobilku menuju sekolah. Tetap bersama dua siluman itu.

"Hyung, kami duluan. Kami harus mencari kelas kami. Terima kasih hyung", kata Donghae sambil menarik lengan Kyuhyun dan melambaikan tangannya kemudian berlari menuju gedung sekolah.

Saat akan berjalan menuju gedung sekolah, aku melihatnya. Seorang yeoja cantik sedang berjalan menuju gedung sekolah. Terlihat dia sedang mengumpat kesal. Aku tersenyum melihatnya dan berjalan ke arahnya.

"Selamat pagi tuan putri, buru-buru sekali", kataku. Dia menoleh, lalu tersenyum kepadaku.

"Yesung oppa. Kau baru datang?", jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Memamerkan deretan gigi kelincinya. Benar-benar imut dan cantik.

"Ya, gara-gara ada 2 siluman yang datang tidak tau waktu kerumahku, akhirnya aku jadi bangun kesiangan"

"Hmm? Siluman?", dia terlihat berfikir kemudian melanjutkan berbicara "Ah! Pasti Kyu dan Hae? Aish mereka berdua itu", balasnya sambil mendengus kesal. Terlihat semakin imut

"Haha sudahlah ayo masuk, bukankah kau harus mencari kelasmu?", kataku sambil mengelus rambutnya lembut.

"Ah iya. Aku duluan oppa", balasnya sambil melambaikan tangan kepadaku.

Lee Sungmin. Hmm bisakah aku mendapatkanya?

-Yesung pov end-

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya, menyusuri lorong sekolahnya. Kelas 1-2. Ya dia sedang mencari kelasnya. Sungmin berhenti di depan sebuah ruangan. Mengangkat kepalanya dan membaca: 1-2. Ya ini kelasnya. Sungmin mengintip sedikit kedalam kelasnya. 'Belum begitu ramai pikirnya'. Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya, kemudian berhenti di satu titik. Menatap wajah itu lumayan lama. Kyuhyun.

'Aku sekelas denganya?', Sungmin bertanya dalam hati dan tiba-tiba jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan.

Sungmin menarik nafas panjang lalu melangkahkan kakinya masuk kedalam kelas.

Keadaan kelas yang semula agak ramai mendadak sepi saat Sungmin masuk kedalam kelas. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak tau Sungmin. Seorang anak pengusaha besar Korea Selatan, Lee Youngwon dan ibunya yang merupakan mantan model, Lee Jungsoo. Mungkin hanya orang yang tidak punya tv saja yang tidak mengetahui Sungmin. Seorang Princess dari keluarga Lee yang terkenal.

Merasa jengah diperhatikan seperti itu, Sungmin langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat duduk Kyuhyun, yang kebetulan sekali tempat duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun masih kosong. "Kyunie, aku duduk disini ya?", Sungmin berbicara pelan kepada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang sedang asik memainkan psp nya tidak sadar dengan kedatangan Sungmin.

Sungmin menekan-nekan bahu Kyuhyun dengan jari telunjuknya. Kyuhyun yang sedang asik pun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kanannya.

"Minnie noona? Kau sedang apa?", Kyuhyun melongo melihat Sungmin berdiri di dekatnya. Haaah salahkan saja dia yang terlalu serius dengan game.

"Aku sekelas denganmu bodoh", Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya. Kyuhyun yang melihanya hanya bisa melelan ludah melihat yeoja yang begitu imut, yeoja yang ia sukai sejak kecil, berdiri di dekatnya.

Sungmin yang melihat Kyuhyun tidak bereaksi, memilih langsung duduk di kursi sebelah Kyuhyun yang kosong, membuat Kyuhyun kembali melongo. Tapi tidak lama, karna sedetik kemudian senyumnya mengembang. Ah bukan senyum, smirk mungkin lebih cocok.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Seorang yeoja bertubuh mungil terlihat memasuki gedung Sapphire High School sambil setengah berlari. 'ini semua gara-gara mobil heechul onni yang mogok di tengah jalan, jadi aku harus berlari menuju sekolah baruku. Dan lagi kenapa halaman sekolah ini luas sekali sih', runtuk nya dalam hati

TUK...

Yeoja itu tersandung batu. 'Bodohnya kau Kim Ryeowook', ringisnya dalam hati. Terlihat sekali dari matanya kalau yeoja itu menahan tangisnya. Hampir terlambat, terjatuh dan melewatkan jam pelajaran pertama. Benar-benar sial untuknya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?", namja tersebut berjongkok menghadap Ryeowook.

Ryeowook yang menyadari ada yang berbicara padanya langsung mengangkat wajahnya, menatap namja tersebut. Tampan.

"Ah aku tidak apa-apa", jawabnya sambil berusaha tersenyum.

"Haha sudah tidak usah berbohong, aku tau itu sakit. Kau ini ceroboh sekali", namja itu kembali tersenyum. Senyum yang menghangatkan. Ia mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari saku celananya kemudian mengikatnya di lutut Ryeowook. Ryeowook hanya bisa terpana melihat apa yang dilakukan namja itu.

"Cuci lalu kembalikan padaku ya", namja itu lagi-lagi tersenyum. Haaah tidak taukah dia sebentar lagi uri Ryeowookie akan meleleh kalau namja itu terus tersenyum.

"N-ne, aku akan mengambalikannya besok"

"Lee Donghae. Namaku Lee Donghae, tapi kau bisa memanggilku Donghae atau hae. Aku kelas 1", namja itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Ryeowook.

"Ryeowook, namaku Kim Ryeowook", balas Ryeowook sambil menjabat tangan Donghae.

"Oke Wookie, besok kembalikan sapu tanganku ya", lagi-lagi Donghae tersenyum dan bersiap berjalan kembali menyusuri sekolah barunya.

'Wookie? Panggilan itu, hanya Chullie onnie yang memanggilku seperti itu', kata Ryeowook dalam hati. 'Tunggu! Dia kelas 1? Kalau begitu aku bisa bertanya tentang kelasku padanya. Kau memang pintar Wookie', gumamnya dalam hati.

"Donghae-ah", Ryewook memanggil namja tersebut.

"Ya?"

"Kau, kelas satu? Kau tau dimana ruang 1-5?"

"Kau kelas satu juga? 1-5? Itu kelasku. Ayo kuantar."

'Dia sekelas denganku?', Ryeowook bergumam dalam hati kemudian tersenyum dan mengikuti Donghae.

"Donghae-ah, ini bukannya masih jam pelajaran, kenapa kau bisa berada di luar?", tanya Ryeowook yang kini sudah berjalan beriringan bersama Donghae menuju kelas mereka.

"Hmm? Sekarang jam pelajaran kimia dan Songsaenim tidak masuk. Mungkin terlalu malas karna hari pertama", jawabnya sambil terkekeh. Donghae menoleh kemudian tersenyum, lebih lebar dari biasanya. 'Senyum itu', gumam Ryeowook dalam hati.

"Kau sendiri? Bukankah ini sudah sangat telat untuk datang ke sekolah?", Donghae melanjutkan.

"Mobil onnie ku mogok, jadi aku harus berlari untuk sampai ke sekolah dan membuatku terlambat", aku mempoutkan bibirku. Itu tidak kusengaja. Aku memang suka melakukannya disaat kesal.

"Haha kau beruntung karena jam pertama ini tidak ada gurunya", Kali ini Donghae sedikit tertawa.

Akhirnya aku sampai di kelasku. Untung sekali Songsaenim tidak masuk hari ini. Aku melihat 1 kursi kosong yang berada cukup jauh dari tempat duduk Donghae. Aku mengedarkan pandangan ku kedalam kelas. Kulihat Donghae duduk bersama namja tinggi yang tidak kalah tampan darinya. Donghae terlihat menundukkan wajahnya, sepertinya dia sedang memainkan ponselnya.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Yesung pov-

Aku mengeluarkan ponsel ku. Aku tau ini melanggar peraturan sekolah, tapi aku bosan. Aku membuka menu message, kemudian mencari satu nama. Lee Sungmin.

To : Sungminnie

_Minnie-ya, kau sedang pelajaran apa? Oppa bosan. Bagaimana kalau nanti sepulang sekolah kita makan es krim? ^^_

Setelah mengetik pesan singkat tersebut, aku memasukkan handphone ku kedalam saku celana. Aku kembali memperhatikan Mr. Park sedang mengajar. Hoaaam aku sangat bosan.

Ddrrrrt Ddrrrrt..

Aku merasakan ponsel ku bergetar. Aku mengeluarkan ponselku kemudian menekan tombol open pada layar tersebut.

From : Sungminnie

_Sedang pelajaran matematika. Ya! Oppa kau tidak memperhatikan Songsaenim? Aish kau itu. Makan es krim? Boleh. Bersama Kyunnie dan Hae juga kan?  
_  
Aku hanya menghela nafas membacanya. Kenapa harus ada nama Kyuhyun dan Donghae juga sih, aku kan ingin makan berdua saja dengan Minnie. Dan apa itu? Kyunnie? Hae? Panggilan yang sangat manis. Aku merasa sedikit tidak suka membacanya. Hmmm. Setelah melihat sebentar ke arah papan tulis, aku kembali mengetik pesan untuk Minnie.

To : Sungminnie

_Hehe aku bosan Minnie-ya. Hmm ya tentu saja bersama dua siluman itu._

Tidak lama ponsel ku kembali bergetar. Tanpa perlu membaca siapa nama pengirimnya, aku segera membuka pesan tersebut. 'Apa anak itu tidak memperhatikan pelajaran hm', tanyaku dalam hati.

From : Sungminnie

_Haha oppa selalu memanggil mereka siluman. Kau tau mereka itu terlalu tampan untuk menjadi siluman._

To : Sungminnie

_Mereka sangat mengganggu, kau tau itu Minnie-ya. Tampan? Hei aku lebih tampan dari dua bocah itu :P bagaimana kelas mu di hari pertama ini Minnie-ya?_

'Ya mereka sangat mengganggu. Terlebih, kenapa mereka berdua juga menyukai Minnieku. Kupikir itu hanya kata-kata mereka sewaktu kecil. Tapi ternyata...', gumam Yesung dalam hati.

From : Sungminnie

_Ya oppa ku memang lebih tampan hehe. Kelasku? Menyenangkan. Mereka semua baik-baik oppa, terlebih lagi, aku sekelas dengan Kyunnie xD_

Sungmin sekelas dengan Kyuhyun? Aku harap mereka duduk berjauhan atau apalah. Aku tidak suka Sungmin dekat-dekat dengan Kyuhyun. Karna aku tau pasti... Sungmin menyukai Kyuhyun. Meski dia tidak pernah mengatakannya, tapi aku bisa melihatnya dari tatapan matanya. Ya salahkan Kyuhyun yang terlalu autis dengan game-game nya itu sehingga tidak menyadari bahwa yeoja yang selama ini dia sukai ternyata juga menyukainya. Dan jika mereka sekelas, Kyuhyun akan mempunyai lebih banyak kesempatan untuk berdekatan dengan Sungmin.

To : Sungminnie

_Kau sekelas dengannya? Pasti menyenangkan. Dia pasti membantumu kan?_

From : Sungminnie

_Ne, oppa. Kyunnie sangat membantuku. Apalagi aku duduk bersama dengannya, jadi sangat mudah menyontek tugas matematika dan fisikanya hehe_

Duduk sebangku? Aku hanya menghela nafas berat.

To : Sungminnie

_Bagaimanapun kau harus berusaha sendiri dulu, arra? Oppa harus mengerjakan tugas. Kita bertemu nanti di parkiran. Bye Sungminnie~ ^^_

Setelah mengirim pesan tersebut, aku langsung memasukkan ponselku ke saku celana kemudian mulai mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan Park Songsaenim.

-Yesung pov end-

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Donghae pov-

Aku baru saja duduk di bangku ku saat aku merasakan ponsel yang ku taruh di saku celanaku bergetar.

From : My Sungminnie ^^

_Hae-ah, hari ini Yesung oppa mengajak kita makan es krim. Kita bertemu di parkiran nanti sepulang sekolah ya, jangan terlambat atau kami tinggal :p_

Aku menatap kata-kata di ponselku. Hae-ah? Biasanya Sungmin akan mengirimkan pesannya sekaligus kepada ku dan Kyuhyun, tapi kenapa sekarang hanya namaku yang tertulis disana? Aku segera membalas pesan tersebut.

To : My Sungminnie ^^

_Ne chagi, aku tidak akan terlambat xD kau tidak mengirimkan pesan untuk Kyu juga?_

From : My Sungminnie ^^

_Berhenti memanggilku 'chagi' Hae . Kyunnie? Aku sudah memberitahunya. Dia sekelas denganku dan sekarang duduk disebelahku._

Aku kembali terpaku. Sungmin sekelas dengan Kyu? Dan lagi... aish Kyunnie. Dia selalu memanggil Kyu dengan panggilan yang manis.

To : My Sungminnie ^^

_Aku tidak akan berhenti memanggilmu changi. Kau tau kan sejak 9 tahun yang lalu aku sudah mengatakan bahwa kau akan menikah denganku :p Ah jadi dia sekelas denganmu? Bagus sekali._

Aku menghela nafas kemudian memasukkan kembali ponselku.

-Donghae pov end-

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

:::::::::::

::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Donghae-ah", Donghae yang sedang berjalan menuju pintu kelasnya menoleh kebelakang, Ryeowook yang memanggilnya. "Kau mau ke kantin?", tanyanya.

"Aku mau ke kelas temanku dulu, setelah itu ke kantin. Kau mau ikut?"

"Boleh?"

"Tentu saja. Ayo", ajak Donghae sambil tersenyum ke arah Ryeowook.

Beberapa pasang mata yang memperhatikan Donghae dan Ryeowook yang sedang berjalan bersama. 'Ada hubungan apa penerus perusahaan Lee dengan yeoja itu?', satu pertanyaan itu yang kini yang ada di pikiran mereka. Meskipun Donghae anak baru, tapi tentu saja, marga Lee yang melekat di depan namanya dan hubungan darahnya dengan Lee Jinki dan Lee Kibum yang membuatnya menjadi penerus perusahaan Lee, tentu saja langsung membuatnya terkenal. Tapi sepertinya tidak dengan Ryeowook. Yeoja itu sepertinya tidak tau dengan siapa dia berteman.

Setelah melewati beberapa kelas, akhirnya Donghae dan Ryeowook sampai di depan kelas 1-2. "Cho Kyuhyun!", teriak Donghae dari depan kelas Kyuhyun, membuat beberapa siswa menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Tidak usah berteriak ikan", balasnya dengan teriakan juga. Membuat yeoja yang duduk di sampingnya langsung menutup telinganya. Donghae langsung masuk ke kelas Kyuhyun, dengan Ryeowook yang berjalan di belakangnya.

"Minnie noona, kenapa kau duduk dengan setan ini?", tanya Donghae setelah berdiri di sebelah Sungmin.

"Tentu saja karna Minnie noona menyukaiku", Kyuhyun lah yang menjawab pertanyaan Donghae. Terlihat sedikit semburat merah di wajah putih Sungmin.

"Aku tidak bertanya padamu bocah. Ah iya, kenalkan ini Kim Ryeowook, dia teman sekelasku", ujar Donghae sambil menunjuk Ryeowook yang berdiri di sebelah Donghae.

"Hai, aku Cho Kyuhyun. Dan ini Lee Sungmin, calon istriku", ucap Kyuhyun ringan, membuat Donghae dan Sungmin menatapnya tajam.

"Minnie noona itu calon istriku", balas Donghae dengan nada tidak terima. Sementara itu Ryeowook terlihat mencoba mencerna kata-kata keduanya.

"Jangan dengarkan mereka", sebuah suara halus membuyarkan lamunan Ryeowook. "Aku Lee Sungmin. Senang berkenalan denganmu"

"Aku Kim Ryeowook, aku sekelas dengan Donghae"

"Cho Kyuhyun!", seorang namja terlihat berlari terburu-buru menuju tempat duduk Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa hyung?", Kyuhyun dan Donghae menghentikan perdebatan mereka sementara.

"Kau bawa kamus kan? Aku pinjam"

"Ini", Kyuhyun menyerahkan kamus tebalnya, dan namja itu pun langsung keluar dari kelas Kyuhyun, tapi tidak lupa memberikan senyum manisnya kepada Sungmin.

Ryeowook memperhatikan semuanya. Kyuhyun, Donghae dan namja tadi. Siapa dia? Senyumnya ke Sungmin, benar-benar terlihat dari dalam hati. "Yang tadi itu Kim Jongwoon, dia kelas 3", Sungmin seakan menjawab pertanyaan yang ada di kepala Ryeowook.

"Oh", jawab Ryeowook singkat. Mendengar perdebatan Kyuhyun dan Donghae serta melihat tatapan Yesung kepada Sungmin tadi, 'Pasti ada sesuatu diantara mereka berempat', pikir Ryeowook.

TBC

* * *

lanjut atau di hapus aja?

ff ini dulu udah pernah aku publish di ffn, jadi kalo udah ada yg pernah baca, ya ini emang punyaku.

buat my lovely stalker, kayaknya aku mau lanjutin di fb aja, buat yang mau baca, bisa add Nam Jinna. aku mulai males buka ffn dan takut kalo tiba-tiba fanficku nanti di hapus.. jangan kaget ya kalo fb ku temennya masih dikit, bukan personal account soalnya, itu khusus buat ff hehe ff ini pasti aku lanjutin di fb, dan aku bakal lebih sering update ff di fb

thank you^^ yang baik, review ya~~


End file.
